rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirawyn Dawnwhisper
Cirawyn Dawnwhisper is a Priestess of the Moon, currently guiding and overseeing respectively the volunteers of Darnassus in order to combat the corruption that erupted in Teldrassil and risks to spread on the mainland as well. She's attended all the wars and has fought valiantly ever since she's adopted the ways of Elune. Background Early Life Cirawyn has been born at the margins of Suramar to magically talented parents who fought within the Moon Guard, roughly twenty years before the War of the Ancients. When she was born, her mother dropped her duties within the Moon Guard to take care of her child. Her childhood went regularly up to the point where she was to choose the path she wished to pursue. Much to her parents' disdain, though, Cirawyn chose the way of the Goddess. Her parents blamed her mother's sister – Kayira – who was a priestess herself. After Ciawyn decided to move to Suramar's Temple, her mother resumed her activity within the Moon Guard while Kayira continued to watch over Cirawyn, who was merely at the age of fourteen. War of the Ancients The priestess-in-training was but twenty years old when rumours started to fly about Azshara's ambition to subjugate the Legion. Cirawyn was far from becoming a priestess in her own right, yet now her parents began to support her as well. Not specifically down the path as a priestess, but down the path of success and dedication – which wasn't what Cirawyn really hoped for, although she never complained. The youngling wasn't really concerned about the rumours as she had a training process to undergo. By the time the demonic presence started to bother Suramar's surroundings, Cirawyn would've already started developing her proficiency with bows... which helped her greatly. Despite her aunt's and parents' pleas, Cirawyn insisted to protect her people from destruction – even if she was aware of her low skills. Knowing that the young priestess will find one way or another of escaping her parents' punishments, Kayira decided to let her developing her intuition, courage and bow proficiency while still keeping a close eye on her. By the time the situation became more clear and the Kaldorei Resistance was formed, Cirawyn's parents were both lying dead on the battlefield; this has distracted Raihna for most of the war's duration. Nonetheless, she joined the Kaldorei Resistance along with Kayira, who was more focused on warfare than holy spellcasting. This new affiliation of her had her travelling around the land quite often in small groups; most of the times, the selection system had Kayira and Cirawyn split. This way, she was able to see most of the Empire's lands around Suramar before everything would turn to ruins. Three out of four times, Cirawyn found herself in a group with a charismatic Highborne that she developed an affection of sorts for over time. Luckily she had the chance to heal his wounds multiple times, just as he had the chance to parry deadly blows away from the priestess. Eventually they got to talk more inbetween fights, and so, a mild romance began to flourish. No one knew anything about this – not even the two; it was a weird occurrence that merely kept Cirawyn's spirit eminent and her mind away from the loss of her parents. What the charismatic Highborne thought or really felt was unknown to her. This innocent experience ended fast, however, for the Well imploded weeks after an interaction of sorts was formed; the two were also split into different parties when the Sundering tore the world apart and for such, they never saw each other again. Kayira took Cirawyn along to Mount Hyjal, where everyone fled from the enclosing waters. She wasn't able to spot her secret lover anywhere, and so she just shrugged it off and continued her training as a priestess. It is presumed she still clings to those feelings even to this day. When the Sentinel Army was formed, Kayira was part of the priestesses who did take up the responsability of protecting the land. When the Resistance was dissolved, Cirawyntook refuge in Astranaar. There, she meet Sister Beigala – a veteran priestess who was thousands of years old – who offered to teach the young priestess further War of the Satyr It is during the small span of years between the previous War and the War of the Satyrs that Cirawyn improved magical aptitude under Sister Beigala, much like how Kayira was close to the rank of Huntress within the Sentinel Army. Eventually, Kayira's last test was to lead a small squad against a camp of Satyrs from southern Ashenvale; the squad was composed of Kayira as its leader, Cirawyn as its healer and advisor and five other Sentinels. The camp seemed poorly defended and thus the group was able to fend off the Satyrs with ease, through both Holy magic and melee capabilities. While cheering the success of theirs – since this last quest meant something for all of them – two rampaging worgen emerged within the rays of daylight, startling the group. Kayira was the fastest to regain composure and attempt to fend off the worgen, although she was impaled before the group's very eyes. This triggered immense anger from the survivors as they released their combined wrath upon the beasts – who returned in the wilderness. The sentinels and Cirawyn returned to their deceased leader's corpse; they held a proper ritual and then burried her by a trunk. On the trunk, a sentinel carved, "Elune shall watch over the valiant Huntress, Kayira" The survivors returned to Astranaar to report both the loss and success, after which they all got promoted respectively – and so Cirawyn became a priestess in her own right. For the rest of the War, Cirawyn orchestrated small attacks against Satyrs and Worgen alike. War of the Shifting Sands WIP Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Priestess of the Moon Category:Back story Category:Roots of Kalimdor